Multiple Arms
The power to have more than two working arms. Variation of Additional Limbs. Also Called * Additional Arms * Extra Arms Capabilities User has or can grow a varying number of arms, allowing them to manipulate several objects at once, fight with greater efficiency, etc. Associations * Additional Limbs * Appendage Generation * Arachnidan Mimicry * Asura Form * Cephalopod Physiology * Enhanced Strength * Insect Mimicry * Tentacle Extension Limitations * May need to practice before being able to co-ordinate all arms. * May not be able to retract the arms. Known Users See Also: Multi-Armed and Dangerous. Folklore/Mythology Comics Gallery 220px-Kali_by_Raja_Ravi_Varma.jpg|Kali (Hindu Mythology) File:Ganesha=Deity.jpg|Ganesha (Hindu Mythology) remover of obstacles. File:Brahma_god_of_creation_by_molee.jpg|Brahma (Hindu Mythology) Shiva by GENZOMAN.jpg|Shiva (Hindu Mythology) Fallen.jpeg|The high ranking Fallen (Destiny) possess up to four arms. Spiral_marvel.jpg|Spiral (Marvel) has six arms. Guardian Spidey.jpg|The Guardian (Marvel Comics) 641px-Asura_Path_No_Cloak.png|The Asura Path of Pain (Naruto Shippuden) Nagato_using_the_Asura_Path.png|Nagato (Naruto) can use the Asura Path to summon four additional arms. Madara_Susanoo_Fourarms.jpg|Madara Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) possesses four arms. 424px-New_Breach.jpg|Breach (Generator Rex) Jake Extra Arms.jpg|Jake (Adventure Time) Ai Apaec.jpg|Ai Apaec (Marvel) 4-Armed Predator.png|A four-armed Predator. Kuurth A and F 2.png|Kuurth (Angel & Faith) Kurt Zisa KH.png|Kurt Zisa (Kingdom Hearts) Kintaro.jpg|Kintaro (Mortal Kombat) The Kombatant.jpg|The Kombatant (Mortal Kombat) Nico_Robin_arms.jpg|Nico Robin (One Piece) can produce arms on her body and anywhere else Hachi.jpg|Hatchan (One Piece) Katmandu.jpg|Katmandu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) SlamBam.jpg|Slam Bam (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) Kuurth Third Arm.jpg|Kuurth (Angel & Faith) using his third arm. Miss Martian Extra Arms.png|Miss Martian (DC Comics) Marilith psp.png|Marilith Mor-Taxan.jpg|Mor Taxans (War of The Worlds) possess a third arm in their chests 678502-stitch_by_secoh2000.jpg|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch), has two extra arms that he can retract at will. Kixx.jpg|Kixx (Lilo & Stitch) Gilgamesh_XIII-2.png|Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XIII-2) 1000px-ScreamingMantisMGS4.jpg|Screaming Mantis (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Mistral.png|Mistral (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) William Birkin 13.jpg|William Birkin/G-Birkin (Resident Evil) in his monstrous third form. Ezel.jpg|Ezel (Fairy Tail) possesses four arms. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) with the bones of the Land of the Dead and the Death Angel Dagger. ashura.png|Ashuraman (Kinnikuman) has six arms download (76).jpg|Third Arm Sash (Xiaolin Showdown) can be use as a extra arm Opal.png|Because she is a gem fusion, Opal (Steven Universe) has four arms. Sugilite.png|Because she is a gem fusion, Sugilite (Steven Universe) has four arms. Alexandrite.png|Because she is a gem fusion, Alexandrite (Steven Universe) has six arms. Malachite Steven Universe Six ARMS.png|Because she is a gem fusion, Malachite (Steven Universe) has six arms. Sardonyx PNG new.png|Because she is a gem fusion, Sardonyx (Steven Universe) has four arms. Smoky Quartz 00 Steven univeres.png|Because she is a gem fusion, Smoky Quartz (Steven Universe) possesses three arms. Six-Armed Cluster Steven Universe.png|Being formed from forcebly bonded gem-shards, Cluster Gems (Steven Universe) are notable for possessing bodies completely comprised of limbs, usually possessing multiple arms. Rhodonite Steven Universe.png|Being a Gem Fusion, Rhodonite (Steven Universe) has four arms. Fluorite Steven Universe.png|Being a Gem Fusion, Fluorite (Steven Universe) has four arms. Brittany.png|Brittany Boviak (Lloyd in Space) Profile art - SDCCI Wydowna I.jpg|Wydowna Spider (Monster High) Pokkén_Machamp.png|Machamp (Pokemon) has four arms. Midna fused.png|Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) possesses seven arms when empowered by the Fused Shadow. File:Stalmaster.png|Stalmasters (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) has four arms. Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Four Arms' arm count File:Hecatonchires.jpg|Hecatoncheires (Greek Mythology) Demon of Annhilation.jpeg|Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) acquired four arms when he activated his final transformation. Centurion.gif|Wonderweiss Margela (Bleach) can generate a maximum of over a hundred arms which he used for hand to hand combat. Ugliness of Humanity.gif|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) became a vile creature with four arms after absorbing enough evil energy for his final transformation. Multiple Arms by Agent Venom.jpg|Agent Venom (Marvel Comics). Katakuri Gatling.png|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) used Mochi Mochi no Mi to create numerous arms to overpower Luffy. Six armed vajra asura by superkaijuking-d8xsp1i.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) TienFourArms.Ep.099.png|Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball) using the Four Wiches Technique, that allows its user to temporarily grow two extra arms from their back. Zoro's Kyutoryu_Infobox.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) using his Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura techmique. David Warner Drain.jpg|David Warner (Infamous) Spider-Doppelganger.jpg|Spider-Doppelganger (Marvel Comics) MoSMrEMask.png|Mr. E (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) obtains an additional two arms whenever he wears the Oni Mask of Vengeance. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Arm Faculty Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Galleries